


My Pulse Slow

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Genderplay, Kink Meme, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven wants it to be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pulse Slow

Her insides knot together when Angel squeezes her hand saying, “I'm glad you came back to me,” and Raven's so thrown by it, so choked, she fails to point out Angel's the one that left.

Still, she makes up for her temporary speechlessness when they have sex. Raven actually can't stop talking about how beautiful Angel's wings are, how beautiful she is in general. She understands now, why Angel might have chosen to live in a place where that would be more appreciated.

Angel smiles and opens them for her. The light filtering through them shines violet and they hum comfortingly above Raven as she thrusts up. Angel's into riding her, and occasionally she asks Raven to be a man, mostly nobody in particular, just some guy they've seen on the street or one of her former scumbucket customers. She explains maybe it comes from the need to be in control over them, but she also likes the idea that it's still Raven in there, she wants to test herself and never forget who she's really, genuinely, in love with.

Emma kind of smiles at them sometimes, not in a nice way, like she knows what's going on. Raven prickles, thinking she probably has none of the same hesitance Charles did when it comes to looking inside your mind. But other times, she doesn’t know why it bothers her. She's not ashamed of anything, tracing Angel's tattoos, the way they drape over her bony shoulders. Raven loves that duality about her, how she's simultaneously delicate and tough.

“Emma scares me,” She admits once, but Angel just dismisses it and says, “you need to stop being afraid, baby.”

Angel calls her a lot of things she might've learned from having to please people, like, 'sweetheart, baby, sugar'. Raven gets upset then and pushes her off, telling her she wants it to be real.

“You don't have to pretend with me.” She says, transforming into her old self, blonde hair and green eyes, the form Angel met her in and one that Raven thinks those terms could actually apply to.

Angel touches her waist and says apologetically, “You don't have to pretend with me, either, if you don't want.”

Somehow it means more coming from someone who has so much experience of putting on a front. She changes shape again, scales shifting into place. Angel pulls Raven on top of her and loves her body from underneath, licking at her breasts, fingers pushing hard into Raven's own parts, fanning all over her dark blue skin.

Afterwards, Angel slicks back her hair in the mirror so she can see more of her true face, meeting her glowing eyes there and not being frightened by them one bit.

“It looks pretty like this, Raven.” She nods. “What was that code name you came out with, back at the base? I thought that was really cool.”


End file.
